


Devilish Punishment

by 1jet2unknown



Series: Spanking Series [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Rough Body Play, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1jet2unknown/pseuds/1jet2unknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Eeteuks time to get jealous. And Kangin learns that behind that angelic smile, his lover can be quite a sadistic devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devilish Punishment

“So you’re gonna call HIM now? Or what?” Eeteuk hissed and brought down the lash one more time on Kangin’s already reddened chest. The younger one’s hands were cuffed around the back of the plastic chair he sat on and his legs were each bound to one of the chair legs. Somehow he couldn’t remember how exactly Eeteuk had managed to fix him like that and normally he wouldn’t like this at all but seeing such a dominant and wild side of his lover he couldn’t help but think it’s somewhat hot… .   
Eeteuk nodded once more in the direction of the cell phone that rested on the younger one’s lap. “Don’t feel like calling him this time? Huh?” His eyes glared down coldly at the younger one and his lips were smaller than when he smiled normally. He seemed really angry for some reason and at the same time made the impression like he enjoyed being in charge. He was the leader and normally people followed his lead, of course, but he never was a harsh tyrant who’d punish one of his followers. But the Eeteuk now was different and only the one dimple showing next to the smirk in his beautiful yet cold face convinced Kangin that the guy in front of him really was his lover and no one else that simply resembled him somehow.   
“How could I possibly call him, huh? I can’t even move thanks to you!” he mocked the older one but was silenced only milliseconds later by another few hard strokes with the leather-lash in Eeteuk’s slim and sexy hands that he brought down hard and fast on the already tortured flesh.  
“Don’t get too cocky, sweety.” The older one walked a slow circle around the chair Kangin rested on and bent down, his breath blowing Kangin’s right ear tickling. “… Or I’ll have to punish you some more.” He grinned, licking Kangin’s sensitive spot behind his ear, and let his slender fingers run over the burning parts of Kangin’s abused chest, playing around the younger one’s nipples.   
“I don’t even know why I’m being punished, you know…” the younger one moaned out, glancing at his lover from the corner of his eyes.  Eeteuk snorted, then placed the handle of his lash under Kangin’s chin and forced him to look up to him. “You think you can get married for TV entertainment and get all lovey dovey and as if that is not enough call HIM instead of me when you need help?” Kangin didn’t really know how to reply and slightly worried licked his lips. He knew that Eeteuk had been bothered by all the Kangchul on the internet and on how often he spent time on shows with Heechul instead of pleading to the manager to get a new show with Eeteuk. But that the leader would go as far as to punish him like THAT… !  
“Well… hyung… It was you who told me to do the show, you remember?” Eeteuk’s eyes turned cold again and he produced another red line across Kangin’s broad, naked chest. This time not by bringing down the leather lash, no, but with his own fingernails that burned into his flesh. “Had I known that you’d neglect me like this I would have told you not to, you know.”  
And even though Eeteuk stood there in front of him wearing only tight black boxers, a black leather choker and black boots that looked more like Heechul’s wardrobe than Eeteuk’s Kangin couldn’t help but think just how cute this guy was, even though Eeteuk looked more of a domina than an angel.   
“You don’t happen to be jealous, do you?” he grinned cheekily and if he hadn’t been bound to the chair he’d have slung his strong arms around the elder’s slender waist and shown him just how much he, too, had missed having a good nights fuck with his lover. Eeteuk returned the grin and sat on the younger one’s lap, rubbing his crotch against the already hardening one of his lover. “Not really. Just wondering why you seem to have so much fun with HER and HIM while I am staying all faithful and needy by myself…” He elicited a wanting moan from Kangin as he rubbed harder against him and let his fingernails cut into the skin covering the other one’s shoulders as he held onto him tightly, his eyes catching Kangin’s.   
“You have any idea how…. lonely I was?” the leader whispered while leaning in and nibbling on Kangin’s ear. “I tried to lure in Siwon for some fun but for some reason he denied my advances every single time. Hannie always pretended to not understand when I flirted with him and…” He licked teasingly over the younger ones neck before biting down hard on the skin on his neck, leaving a dark mark. “… you don’t even bother to call me.” Kangin sharply took in air and unsuccessfully tried to free his hands. Eeteuk looked at his lover struggling beneath him and laughed his high pitched laugh. Then suddenly he broke his laughter and took Kangin’s chin between his fingers, forcing him to look at him straight.   
“I’ll show you what you missed out on…” he whispered and kissed the younger one hard until his lips were nicely swollen. Rubbing against Kangin’s hard on that clearly showed through the blue jeans, Eeteuk licked his lips and let his hands run over his own body. “You know how I like to be touched, right?” he whispered, his voice low and a mocking look in his eyes, and let his right hand occupy his  nipple while his left one rubbed over the hard bulge in his boxers.   
Seeing his lover pleasure himself on top of him while rubbing frantically against Kangin’s own erection, the younger one almost went mad.   
Eeteuk let out a light moan as Kangin pushed his hips upward to return the pleasurable feeling the older one presented him with. But the leader only giggled almost inaudible and put his palm on Kangin’s chest, shaking his head. “You don’t think I’ll let you enjoy yourself so easily, do you?”   
He climbed down from the younger one’s lap and let both of his hands now roam Kangin’s crotch freely before opening his zipper and pull down Kangin’s jeans to his knees. He walked off and fetched a scissor from the desk and teasingly licked the cold metal.   
Kneeling down in front of Kangin, Eeteuk freed the younger one’s already throbbing member by cutting open his boxers as good and as far as he could. “Look how happy your little friend here already is…” Eeteuk grinned and gripped down hard on the pulsating length, evoking a hoarse groan from the younger one. He lowered his head and blew a kiss on Kangin’s tip before closing his lips around the hot flesh, sucking on it teasingly. A few movements of his head and some talented action of his tongue later, Eeteuk could feel Kangin’s body tense alarming him that the younger one was close to climax. Just as Kangin grunted Eeteuk’s name and rocked his hips forward, the older one stopped his actions and let go of his member.   
“Can’t let you have fun all by yourself again, can I?”   
Kangin’s eyes widened in shock as he watched his lover walk over to the nightstand and saw him return with a fine leather rope playing in his hands while a wide and absolutely not angelic smile played on his lips.   
Without paying any attention to his lovers desperate pleads Eeteuk talentedly bound the rope tightly around the Kangin’s balls and then slung the other end of the rope around his strong neck, forcing the younger one to scream out as his balls were stretched painfully. Eeteuk watched the taller one with an almost insane look in his eyes and the corner of his mouth twitching into a weird smile. “Now that’s a lot better, don’t you think?”  
Kangin breathed hard trying to get rid of the feeling of seemingly unbearable pain that spread through his lower half. “I learned my lesson, Teukie! I really did…” he whimpered. “So will you stop this whole…. Thing?” Eeteuk once again just laughed and let his fingers wander over the younger one’s tantalized member. “Oh sweety… you think such a lame apology will do?” He bent over and kissed Kangin once again, hard and wild. “I’ll make sure you won’t think of anyone else but me again after tonight…” he blew on Kangin’s moist lips and then sat down on his lap again, so Kangin’s tortured erection almost touched his own. Spreading his legs wider, Eeteuk let his hand wander down from his chest over his stomach to his boxer. “I’ve been wanting you to touch me all this time, you know…” His fingers played around the bulge in his boxers, then teasingly slid under the black fabric and caressed the warm skin underneath. A light moan escaped his lips and his lidded eyes focused on Kangin’s face. “But you’re always with her… always on that stupid show…” Eeteuk fished the scissor from the ground, where he had left it before, and freed himself also from his boxers, showing his lover just how sexed up he already was. “Eeteuk...” Kangin’s voice was hoarse and low as he watched his lover stroking his own flesh, his beautiful slender body arching with pleasure. Once again he tried to free himself from the handcuffs to catch Eeteuk’s hands and pin him down, taking him just as hard as he knew his lover wanted it. But he couldn’t escape and his struggles only brought him more pain from his bondaged member.   
“I had to be patient for all the past days… now you should learn some more patience, too, Kanginnie, don’t you think so?” the leader chirped mockingly while he lifted his left leg and placed it on the armrest and hence allowed Kangin an even better sight at the show he was about to present him with. Kangin swallowed hard. He knew that Eeteuk liked it when he fucked him roughly and made him say slutty things, but normally he never started the dirty talk himself. He was more the type to pretend to not like it and blush cutely whenever Kangin successfully made him say just how exactly he wanted to be fucked. But this time was different. VERY different.  
Eeteuk sucked at his right index finger, his eyes never leaving Kangin’s gaze, while he let his other hand run over Kangin’s pulsating erection, teasing him once again.  
After enjoying his lover whimper and struggle underneath him Eeteuk let his wet finger wander over his torso, play teasingly around his balls before running lower and reaching his entrance. He grinned at Kangin’s glistening, lustful and somehow shocked eyes and slowly started preparing himself. “Eeteuk~!!!” Kangin hissed, not able to take the teasing sight in front of him any longer. He tore at his handcuffs again, but without success. The older one ignored him, threw back his head and let a moan slip from his lips. He delved deeper with his finger, groaning Kangin’s name again and again.  
As Eeteuk inserted another finger, lubed up with Kangin’s pre-cum, the younger one couldn’t stand it anymore and taking up all his strength he ripped apart the chain between his handcuffs and slung his strong arms around a surprised Eeteuk’s waist. “Now get me rid of this THING!” Kangin grunted obviously not playing along with his lover’s plan anymore. Eeteuk grinned, feeling like his plan really succeeded and finally having Kangin exactly where he wanted him. He pulled his fingers out, whimpering a little, and reached for the scissor on the floor, almost falling off. Kangin impatiently pulled him back up and once again ordered Eeteuk to free him from the torturing bondage. “If you promise to never make me endure an annoying Heechul who tells me over and over how you called HIM for help instead of me, I’ll consider your wish….” Eeteuk pursed his lips and looked at Kangin seriously. He really had been pissed of like hell when Heechul had followed him around for two whole days telling him about the call over and over again and asking him almost every two minutes whether their relationship REALLY was intact or not.  
Kangin rolled his eyes and answered Eeteuk’s demand by pulling him close and kissing him wantingly. The older one smiled against Kangin’s lips and hastily cut the leather rope, freeing Kangin’s erection. With another more carefully placed cut the rope was completely gone from Kangin’s skin and the younger one grabbed Eeteuk’s butt roughly, pulling him closer so their erections touched. “Gosh, you really can be anything else than an angel, ya know?” he grunted and massaged the smaller one’s buttocks evoking a pleasure-filled moan from Eeteuk. “I promise I’ll never call Heechul again… even though it’s not all too bad to have you going all crazy over your jealousy!” Kangin grinned cheekily and nibbled on Eeteuk’s collarbone while said one got in place for Kangin to finally be able to give him the fuck he had been waiting for all this time… .


End file.
